Of Proposal and First Love
by Red Sherry
Summary: Dibutuhkan berpuluh-puluh kali lamaran bagi Kim Jongin sebelum Do Kyungsoo mau mengatakan ya. [KAISOO/YAOI/FLUFF]
1. Part One

**OF PROPOSAL AND FIRST LOVE  
** CHAPTER ONE

* * *

9K+ of _meh_ and fluff which is supposed to be a Valentine fic but I got so carried away—again.  
Special for my baby **Mima** and my sweetheart **guest88** who always cheer me up during this skripshit.  
I love you guys so much.

* * *

.

"Mommy?"

Jongin kecil mengerjap pelan, sorot matanya menyiratkan bimbang yang seakan telah anak lelaki itu pendam sejak lama. Bibirnya mengerucut tebal, kepalanya mendongak, sementara ibunya membungkukkan badan agar bisa menyejajarkan mata dengan anak lelakinya.

" _Yes, baby_?"

"Nini _feels odd_." Gumam Jongin mencicit.

Alis anak lelaki itu berkerut mengingat gejala aneh yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia telah mencoba bertanya kepada teman sekelas di taman kanak-kanaknya mengenai apa mereka juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi teman-temannya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan atau justru tetap sibuk berkutat dengan buku mewarnai mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Nini?" Mrs. Kim kini berlutut di hadapan Jongin, raut kekhawatiran menguasai wajah wanita itu.

"Ada serangga-serangga kecil merayap!" Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya, menirukan kaki-kaki serangga yang tengah merangkak. "Di sini," Kata anak lelaki itu sembari menunjuk pusat dadanya sendiri, "dan di sini," sebelum berpindah ke perutnya yang tampak buncit.

Mrs. Kim tergelak tipis. Ia awalnya mengira Jongin kecil akan mengutarakan keluhan mengenai porsi sayur di bekal makan siangnya yang terlampau berlebihan atau memintanya untuk mencium luka di lutut anak lelaki itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—sebab keseimbangan Jongin ketika berlari terkadang patut dipertanyakan.

"Apa Nini merasakan itu hanya ketika berada di sekitar seseorang?" Tanyanya kemudian, matanya memindai Jongin yang masih berbalut pakaian seragam.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Jawab Jongin antusias seraya melompat kecil. "Nini hanya merasakan itu ketika sedang bersama Soo!"

"Soo?" Mrs. Kim memapatkan bibir agar tidak tertawa karena ia mengenal jelas siapa anak lelaki yang menarik perhatian Jongin. "Maksudmu teman sekelasmu sekaligus tetangga kita, Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti. Anak lelaki itu kemudian mencoba memanjat sofa, kaki gempalnya menendang kecil agar tubuhnya bisa terangkat naik sebelum menempatkan diri di sebelah Mrs. Kim. Setelahnya, untaian kalimat bernada sedikit memekik memenuhi telinga Mrs. Kim.

"Jadi Mommy tahu Nini sakit apa?"

Mrs. Kim mengangkat Jongin, meletakkan anak lelaki itu ke pangkuannya. "Itu bukan penyakit, sayang."

"Bukaaan?" Mulut Jongin menganga lebar karena keterkejutan begitu pula kedua matanya.

"Bukan _,_ Nini Bear." Tangan Mrs. Kim mengusap rambut Jongin sementara pikirannya berdebat untuk menyetujui apakah Jongin sudah siap mendengar sesuatu yang cukup rumit untuk dimengerti oleh anak seusianya. Namun ketertarikan yang tersirat dari lensa mata Jongin segera meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukan perkara yang perlu dipusingkan. " _It's called love._ "

Lagi, Jongin bertanya lugu. " _Love_?"

Anak lelaki itu melafalkan kosakata yang baru didengarnya, merapalkannya berulang-ulang dalam hati, dan entah mengapa intuisinya menuntut bahwa itu merupakan penjabaran tepat tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama ini.

Pada usia lima tahun—kendati kata itu masih tercecap begitu asing di lidahnya, Jongin kecil meyakini ia telah jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **-o-o-o-**

Mata Jongin tidak lekas lepas dari seorang anak lelaki yang sedang berkutat di dalam kotak pasir.

Berbekal peralatan lengkap istana pasir yang masih mengkilap, anak lelaki bermata besar itu duduk bersila di atas kotak pasir dengan antusias. Tangan mungilnya mengeruk sekepal pasir menggunakan sekop, memasukkannya ke dalam ember, kemudian membangun kastil beratap kerucut seperti yang biasa Jongin lihat di tayangan kartun minggu pagi.

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Di dalam sakunya, ia menggenggam sebuah benda—hasil karyanya sendiri yang menyibukkannya selama waktu istirahat.

"S-Soo?" Sapa Jongin lemah.

Anak yang dipanggilnya langsung menoleh, membuat keringat dingin seketika menyerbu tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, tidak menampakkan ekspresi maupun mengungkapkan kalimat balasan dari kata sapaan Jongin.

"Nini punya sesuatu." Lanjut Jongin ketika Kyungsoo tidak kunjung bicara.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menelitinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya anak lelaki itu menjawab, "Apa?"

Jongin dapat menangkap kegusaran dari nada Kyungsoo kepadanya. Mungkin anak lelaki itu tidak menyukai ketika seseorang mengganggu waktu bermainnya. Sembari menelan ludah, Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan sedari tadi. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo ragu, memaksa anak lelaki di depannya untuk membuka telapak tangan.

"Nini membuatkannya untuk Soo."

Kyungsoo berkedip kaku mengamati tanaman merambat yang sengaja dibentuk melingkar di telapak tangannya. Matanya kembali berpindah ke Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskan apa maksud pemberiannya.

"Mommy bilang Nini harus memberikan cincin jika ingin menikahi seseorang." Suara Jongin terdengar begitu lirih saat mengucapkannya. "Nini _wants to marry_ Soo."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah marah. Ia tidak mempercayai bahwa Jongin mengganggunya hanya untuk mengatakan suatu omong kosong. Kyungsoo segera membuang cincin yang Jongin berikan kepadanya, mengabaikan ekspresi kecewa Jongin ketika cincin buatan anak lelaki itu melayang ke udara hingga jatuh ke atas rumput tanpa suara.

"Lelaki tidak seharusnya saling menikah, Nini!"

Jongin menunduk, bibir bawahnya mencuat keluar sedang—mendadak suatu sengatan perih seolah menyerang matanya. Ia kemudian berlari menjauh sambil berurai air mata, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan kastilnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari—hari itu, ia telah membuat penghuni kediaman Kim panik karena anak terakhir mereka tidak mau berhenti menangis selama seharian penuh.

 **-o-o-o-**

Penolakan terakhir Kyungsoo kepada Jongin ternyata hanya berpengaruh sementara.

Anak lelaki itu seolah tidak lelah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo menyukainya. Mulai dari mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun ketika mereka sedang berada di sekolah, menunjukkan model istana pasir yang ia gambar di buku tulis, hingga mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama setiap hari.

Sementara di sisi lain, Kyungsoo belum mau meretaskan sikap dinginnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari perlakukannya. Ketika ia bersembunyi di bawah meja untuk menghindar, Jongin akan mencari ke seluruh penjuru kelas demi menemukannya. Ketika ia menolak bermain jungkat-jungkit bersama Jongin, anak lelaki itu akan menawarkannya untuk bermain permainan lain seperti perosotan atau _monkey bars_.

Bahkan ketika ia secara _sengaja_ menjatuhkan lollipop Jongin, anak lelaki itu justru terkikik, memeluk lengannya kemudian berteriak dengan suara melengking, "Soo _is adorable_!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan akal.

Ia berderap menuju bangku di sebelah Jongin dengan wajah cemberut karena seluruh anak kelas menuruti perintah Jongin yang melarang siapapun untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Soo _doesn't wanna sit with_ Nini!" Pekik Kyungsoo sebal.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan, Jongin tergelak kecil. Anak lelaki itu menepuk bangku di sampingnya, meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

Tidak mendapatkan pilihan lain, Kyungsoo melepaskan ranselnya lalu meletakkan ke atas meja yang sama dengan Jongin. Begitu ia menjatuhkan pantat, Jongin langsung berceloteh riang mengenai anjing peliharaannya. Bibir Kyungsoo semakin mengerucut, sementara matanya berkelana mengabaikan Jongin.

Pandangannya segera tertambat saat ia melihat set krayon baru di tangan Baekhyun. Anak lelaki bersuara tinggi itu selalu memiliki barang yang menyita perhatian. Kyungsoo tidak lagi heran jika anak sekelasnya selalu berkerumun di meja Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengagumi barang yang dibawanya dari hari ke hari.

"Soo?" Panggil Jongin tiba-tiba. "Lihat apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendesahkan nafas panjang. "Baekhyun punya set krayon paling lengkap yang Soo mau."

Jongin melongok untuk mengintip ke meja Baekhyun, sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedih. Ia tidak menyukai ketika Kyungsoo menampakkan raut murung. Hal itu begitu mengganggunya hingga ia tidak ikut bernyanyi walaupun lagu hari itu merupakan lagu favoritnya.

Selepas sekolah, Jongin merengek habis-habisan kepada ibunya untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya lebih awal dengan mata berkaca-kaca serta janji bahwa ia akan selalu membereskan _lego_ -nya setiap selesai bermain.

Jongin sempat mempertimbangkan apakah keputusannya tepat atau tidak. Namun ketika mendapati senyum Kyungsoo yang ditujukan kepadanya saat ia menyerahkan set krayon keesokan harinya, Jongin merasa pilihannya sudah benar.

Dengan hati mengembang bahagia juga wajah berbinar penuh rasa lega, Jongin mengumpulkan tekad untuk bertanya, "Apa sekarang Soo mau menikah dengan Nini?"

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo terlalu tenggelam dengan krayon barunya dan tidak menyadari pertanyaan Jongin.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ketika mereka memasuki bangku sekolah dasar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbagi kelas yang sama.

Setelah mengetahui kebaikan Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya menghangat.

Ia kini secara sukarela duduk sebangku dengan Jongin. Selama pelajaran berlangsung mereka akan bertukar kertas, menggambar karikatur berfigur kurus, lalu terkikik diam-diam karena gambar yang mereka buat sendiri. Kyungsoo bahkan seringkali bertukar bekal makan siang saat Jongin tidak menyukai menu yang berada di dalam kotak makannya.

Seluruh murid kelas mengetahui kedekatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jika mereka bertanya siapa Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan menjawab bahwa Jongin adalah sahabat paling dekatnya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, ketika para murid bertanya siapa Kyungsoo untuk Jongin, anak lelaki itu akan mengutarakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah calon pasangan hidupnya.

Setiap kali mendengar pernyataan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera membantah. Ia selalu memukul Jongin, meminta agar anak lelaki itu berhenti mengarang cerita.

Tetapi Jongin justru mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian membalas dengan teriakan, "Nini berkata jujur!"

Hingga lama kelamaan, Kyungsoo lelah dan membiarkan Jongin menyebarkan apa yang menurutnya benar.

 **-o-o-o-**

Pada saat mereka berusia sembilan tahun, Kyungsoo mengizinkan Jongin untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan satu es krim di tangan masing-masing, sedang tangan mereka yang lain saling bertautan. Kyungsoo buru-buru menjilat es krimnya, berlomba dengan udara awal musim panas yang membuat gumpalan dingin itu begitu cepat meleleh.

Sementara di sampingnya, Jongin menggerutu pelan karena tidak berhasil mencegah lelehan es krim yang menodai bajunya. Kyungsoo berniat melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka untuk mengambil sapu tangan di ranselnya. Namun Jongin menolak, menggenggam Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi.

"Soo _feels warm_." Bisik Jongin lirih. Anak lelaki itu merapatkan bahu mereka sebelum melanjutkan, "Soo masih tidak ingin menikah dengan Nini?"

Seakan itu merupakan suatu pertanyaan biasa, Kyungsoo menggeleng tanpa pikir panjang. " _Don't wanna_."

Langkah Jongin terhenti sejenak. Anak lelaki itu menunduk bingung, memikirkan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo masih belum ingin menikah dengannya. "Bahkan jika nanti Nini sudah sebesar _Daddy_?"

"Hm." Sahut Kyungsoo membenarkan.

Jongin memberengut, menatap Kyungsoo yang terlampau lahap memakan es krimnya. "Bahkan jika nanti Nini memiliki kedai es krim kesukaan Soo?"

"Hm."

"Bahkan jika nanti Nini membangun istana pasir terbesar untuk Soo?"

"Hm."

"Bahkan jika nanti Nini ternyata adalah Superman?"

"Hm."

"Nini boleh mencium Soo?"

"Hm."

Kyungsoo tercekat, tidak sadar bahwa ia telah terjebak dengan permainan katanya sendiri. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengoreksi jawabannya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menanamkan satu kecupan singkat di pipinya.

" _Thanks,_ Soo." Ucap Jongin, separuh wajah anak lelaki itu bersemu merah muda.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia menyentuh pipinya, terpaku—dan sepenuhnya bingung mengapa kecupan Jongin tercecap seperti sensasi rasa es krim kesukaannya.

 _Karamel._

 **-o-o-o-**

Mereka tengah menginjak jenjang sekolah menengah pertama ketika Jongin akhirnya diperbolehkan bermalam di rumah Kyungsoo.

Walaupun tempat tinggal mereka hanya terpisah beberapa rumah, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim memilki kewaspadaan yang cukup tinggi untuk tidak melepaskan Jongin dari pengawasan. Keduanya bahkan mengantar Jongin hingga ke depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa Jongin akan menepati janji agar anak lelakinya tidak berulah.

Ketika Jongin memasuki ke ruang tidur, Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya dengan pelukan besar yang hangat. Ia menarik Jongin ke atas tempat tidur, memperlihatkan koleksi komik yang sudah sering ia banggakan kepada Jongin.

Setelah puas dengan koleksi komik Kyungsoo, keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton Big Hero 6. Mereka menyaksikan adegan demi adegan dengan banyak komentar diselingi tawa terbahak setiap kali Baymax melakukan hal konyol.

Pada penghujung film, Kyungsoo meredam tangisnya kuat-kuat. Ia mencengkram tepian ranjang, berupaya menahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuknya. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan mengejeknya jika anak lelaki itu tahu bahwa ia menangis karena sebuah film.

Jadi, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin. Berharap Jongin tidak mendengar sesenggukannya sedari tadi. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo berubah terkejut ketika melihat Jongin sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Nini?" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin lembut. "Apa kau menangis?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, lalu segera membuang pandangan dari Kyungsoo. " _I'm—not crying. Big boy—doesn't—cry_!" Seru Jongin terbata.

Seharusnya, Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menertawakan betapa cengengnya Jongin. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia tidak tega melakukannya. Kyungsoo justru merengkuh kepala Jongin, kemudian membawanya ke bahu.

" _There, there,_ Jonginnie."

Ia mengusap rambut Jongin lembut, menenangkan anak lelaki itu dalam dekapannya.

Malam harinya, tatkala mereka sudah berselimut dengan perut penuh setelah Mrs. Do menyuguhkan makan malam, Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Jari Jongin mengerut di piyama Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk bergeser lebih dekat lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Soo." Celetuk Jongin. Ia masih belum juga bisa mengatasi traumanya akibat menonton film tadi. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, segelas susu yang ia minum beberapa menit lalu membuat kelopak matanya begitu berat. "Soo janji."

Jongin tersenyum sekilas. "Ok." Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sudah terpejam sebelum mengecup pipi kanan anak lelaki itu. " _Night_ , Soo."

" _Night_ , Nini."

Sebelum kantuk sepenuhnya menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam mimpi, ia masih dapat mendengar Jongin menggumamkan kalimat yang bisa ia sebut sebagai lamaran kesekiannya.

" _Please, marry me_."

 **-o-o-o-**

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

Berbeda dengannya, lelaki itu memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal. Siluetnya selalu terlihat begitu atletis bagi Kyungsoo; mulai dari kakinya yang jenjang, dadanya yang bidang, hingga bahu tegaknya yang lebar. Oh, dan jangan meminta Kyungsoo menyebutkan tentang paras Jongin. Ketampanan Jongin terkadang membuat Kyungsoo menduga apakah Zeus memahat lekuk wajah Jongin dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lucunya, kepribadian Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih saja seorang _Nini_ yang menunggunya di pintu gerbang untuk pulang sekolah bersama.

Meskipun Kyungsoo berkali-kali meyakinkan bahwa Jongin mempunyai hak untuk pulang sendiri, Jongin tidak pernah menggubris. Lelaki itu akan tetap bersikeras menunggunya disamping jadwal kegiatan mereka yang terkadang berlainan.

"Joonmyeon mengajakmu berkencan?!"

Ah, mungkin _ada_ satu sifat Jongin yang berubah. Lelaki itu menjadi lebih ingin tahu mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin seringkali menanyakan dengan siapa Kyungsoo sedang bersama, atau tentang mengapa gadis itu selalu menemuimu, atau mengapa kau membalas pesan dari lelaki genit ini, apa kau menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Soo tolong jawab aku, kenapa kau hanya diam saja, dan pertanyaan menuntut lainnya.

"Ya." Balas Kyungsoo singkat. Ia menyeruput habis jus kotaknya kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Kenapa?"

Kening Jongin berkerut tidak suka. "Jangan pergi dengannya. Dia lelaki brengsek, Soo."

Mungkin bagi seseorang yang tidak mengenal Joonmyeon, kalimat Jongin akan menjelma menjadi suatu bentuk perhatian. Sebaliknya, jika seseorang berada di posisi Kyungsoo sekarang, ia akan tertawa keras persis seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Jongin, dia adalah murid teladan yang menempati peringkat teratas di sekolah ini."

"Inteligensi tidak menutup kemungkinan seseorang menjadi brengsek."

Kyungsoo mendengus pendek, tidak mempercayai bahwa Jongin masih teguh dengan pemikirannya. "Kau mungkin lupa bahwa dia selalu menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar di acara sosial."

"Semua orang bisa melakukannya jika mereka memiliki orang tua sekaya dia."

"Dan dia adalah penggagas utama dari sebagian acara sosial itu sendiri."

"Itu masih belum menjamin—"

"Juga seseorang yang paling sibuk menggencarkan para murid untuk ikut membantu."

"Bisa jadi itu hanya—"

"Kemudian terkenal dengan julukan Genuine-Joon karena kebaikan hatinya."

" _Well_ ," Jongin mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk membantah, kakinya sedikit menghentak kesal karena Kyungsoo belum mau mengalah. "Jika menurutku dia brengsek, berarti dia brengsek."

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan. "Oke, jadi biar aku rangkum siapa saja yang kau sebut brengsek tahun ini." Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Jongin, "Satu, Kim Jongdae yang rela datang ke rumah untuk memberikan buku catatanku yang tertinggal. Dua, Im Naeyeon yang membantuku mengerjakan _essay_ dari Mr. Kang. Tiga, Kim Minseok yang mengantarkanku ke ruang kesehatan ketika aku tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangga—"

Kyungsoo melanjutkan daftar itu hingga ke hitungan empat belas, tidak membiarkan Jongin memotongnya sekalipun walau lelaki itu sudah memasang wajah kelewat masam.

"Dan terakhir," Kelima jari Kyungsoo terbuka, menandakan ia sudah berada pada angka lima belas, "Kim Joonmyeon yang dengan sangat ramah mengajakku ke bioskop." Ia kini bersedekap, menatap Jongin yang tampak terpojok. "Jadi sebenarnya, menurut pendapatmu, siapa orang yang tidak brengsek di dunia ini?"

"Uh…" Lelaki di hadapannya menelan ludah. "Kim Jongin?"

"Oh, terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata.

Ia berderap meninggalkan Jongin, memilih untuk menuju ke kelasnya sembari tergelak karena sifat kekanakan lelaki itu. Ya, keanehan Jongin sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Walaupun lelaki itu memilki cara paling _absurd_ untuk mempertahankan status lajang Kyungsoo hingga detik ini, ia tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak ketika ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Ia menarik benda itu keluar, mengecek siapa orang sialan yang mengirim pesan tepat ketika pelajaran mulai berlangsung.

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Kau menolak ajakan Joonmyeon? :'D_

 _Huh, siapa lagi_. Pikir Kyungsoo sarkastik. Ia segera mengetik beberapa karakter, kemudian mengirimkan kalimat balasannya ke Jongin.

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menerimanya._

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe :'D_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir agar tidak tertawa. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, karena setidaknya Jongin akan berhenti membombardirnya untuk sementara. Namun pemikiran itu segera sirna begitu ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Tunggu.  
Darimana kau tahu?_

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Uh..._

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Oh, no.  
What have you done?_

Ponsel Kyungsoo tidak lagi memunculkan notifikasi pesan baru. Kyungsoo berkerut sebal, berupaya setengah hati membagi konsentrasi antara ponsel di genggamannya dengan materi mengenai Sistem Pernafasan yang sedang dipaparkan.

Akan tetapi setelah menit terus berlalu dan Jongin belum juga membalas, Kyungsoo segera menekan papan tombol ponselnya gusar.

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Yah, Kim Jongin._

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _YAH!_

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _YAH, KIM JONGIN. ANSWER ME!_

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Aku hanya bertanya langsung padanya lalu memberinya sedikit peringatan untuk tidak menganggumu lagi.  
Tenanglah!_

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Mengajak seseorang kencan BUKAN termasuk gangguan, Nini._

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Hey, Soo.  
Katakan, kau lebih suka pesta pernikahan kita diselenggarakan di luar atau di dalam ruangan?_

 **To: Kim Nini**

 _THAT IS NOT EVEN RELATED!_

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya kuat kemudian menggeram dalam hati karena Jongin membuat _migraine-_ nya kambuh seketika.

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Dengar.  
Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Joonmyeon setelah ini._

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Aku lebih menyukai di luar ruangan.  
Kau tahu, seperti di taman atau mungkin pantai?_

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _Oh, Tuhan.  
Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan._

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Tetapi kita harus memilih tanggal yang tepat jika memilih di luar ruangan.  
Kau tidak mau tamu kita kehujanan, kan?_

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _KIM JONGIN. KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF._

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Pesta di dalam ruangan juga tidak masalah.  
Dekorasi yang bisa kita pilih justru tersedia lebih banyak._

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _JONGIN!_

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Well, kurasa semua ada keuntungan dan kerugiannya.  
Jika kita menikah di pantai kita punya pemandangan alami._

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _JONGIN!_

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Namun jika kita menikah di dalam gedung,  
Kita bisa membuat dekorasinya segemerlap mungkin._

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _OH MY GOD!_

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _Jadi, kau lebih memilih yang mana?_

 **To : Kim Nini**

 _WE ARE /NOT/ GETTING MARRIED._

 **From : Kim Nini**

 _:'(_

 **-o-o-o-**

" _What are you doing_?"

Seorang murid lelaki segera membeku di tempat ketika ia mendengar suara bernada tajam dari belakang kepalanya. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian berbalik perlahan mendapati tiga orang murid senior—Kim Jongin di tengah, sedang Oh Sehun dan Lee Taemin berada di kanan kiri lelaki itu tengah bersedekap menatapnya penuh ancaman.

"I—I— _I'm sorry_ , J—Jongin- _Sunbaenim_." Ucap murid lelaki itu dengan bibir bergetar.

Jongin mengeluarkan decakan mencemooh. "Tsk. Jangan berani meminta maaf jika kau sudah tahu aturan apa yang berlaku pada situasi ini."

Mata murid lelaki itu terpejam kuat, tubuhnya menghimpit loker karena ketiga murid senior di depannya tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat, mengurungnya tanpa menyisakan celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Pekik murid lelaki itu cepat. Suaranya sedikit meninggi karena ketakutan.

Jongin memincing untuk mendeteksi keseriusan dari pernyataan murid lelaki itu. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat, membuat murid di hadapannya semakin mengerut di sisi loker. Setelah cukup puas meyakinkan diri bahwa murid lelaki itu memang serius dengan pernyataannya, Jongin mengedikkan dagu—sebuah isyarat yang Sehun serta Taemin sudah tahu jelas apa maksudnya.

Mereka segera merebut coklat di tangan murid lelaki itu dalam sekali sentakan.

" _Now get the hell out of my face_." Perintah Jongin tegas.

Murid lelaki itu membungkuk berterimakasih, lalu berlari secepat kilat sembari menyesali tindakan nekatnya.

Mata Jongin mengekor langkah murid lelaki itu hingga hilang dari pandangan. Bahunya yang tadinya tegang kini mulai mengendur karena kelegaan. Ia menggeram lelah, menatap jengkel ke arah coklat yang sudah berpindah tangan ke Taemin.

"Laporkan statistik terakhir." Tutur Jongin, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung seperti seorang komandan yang tengah memimpin suatu pasukan perang.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil ponsel, membuka grup _chat_ bernama 'Operation Valentine' yang sudah dipersiapkan Jongin khusus untuk hari ini. Setidaknya terdapat 30 murid dari berbagai angkatan yang bergabung dalam grup itu. Tugas mereka adalah menyita semua barang yang ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo pada hari Valentine sebelum barang-barang tersebut sampai ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"35 coklat, 20 mawar, dan 46 kartu ucapan, _boss_." Kata Sehun setelah menghitung laporan yang masuk.

"Ugh." Jongin menggeram kesal.

Terlalu banyaknya orang yang menaruh hati ke Kyungsoo sungguh membuatnya kewalahan. Ia telah berusaha mencegah siapapun untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, menegaskan kepada setiap murid di sekolah itu bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan properti dari Kim Jongin dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Namun sepertinya, tetap terdapat celah yang tidak berhasil Jongin deteksi sebab terkadang Kyungsoo masih saja menceritakan ajakan kencan atau pernyataan cinta yang diterimanya.

"Jongin!"

Langkah Jongin seketika terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Bibirnya mendadak tertarik tidak terkendali, sementara dadanya buncah dengan gemelitik yang selalu ditimbulkan oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Soo!" Balasnya ceria, kakinya berderap menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Taemin dan Sehun, menggumamkan ' _dismissed_ ' dalam bisik samar yang membuat kedua lelaki itu membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa mereka membungkuk kepadamu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah seorang _bully_ terbesar di sekolah mereka. Walaupun Jongin sendiri sejujurnya menolak disebut _bully_ karena ia tidak asal mengancam seseorang. Ia hanya mengumpulkan suatu pasukan yang tunduk padanya untuk membantunya dalam urusan yang menyangkut soal Kyungsoo—dan hanya Kyungsoo.

Mencoba mengalihkan fokus Kyungsoo, Jongin justru menarik tiga _bar_ coklat di dalam sakunya yang sudah ia bingkis rapi kemarin malam. "Happy Valentine's Day, Soo."

"Aw. _Thanks_ , Nini." Kyungsoo tergelak kecil, jemarinya meraih coklat dari Jongin. "Setiap Valentine kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberiku sesuatu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Jongin berdeham—bingung antara harus merasa bersalah atau bangga atas keberhasilannya. "Y—Yeah. _It's not that big deal_."

" _It's kind of a big deal_." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana aku harus membalasmu?"

" _Well,"_ Jongin mengangkat bahu. " _You just have to marry m_ —"

"Apa _Chocolate Mousse Cake_ terdengar menarik?" Potong Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa berkunjung nanti malam."

Jongin menyimpan kekecewaannya. Tubuhnya mengayun pelan sedang kepalanya tertunduk lesu. "Ya, itu terdengar menarik."

Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan senyum sepintas sebelum keningnya mendadak mengernyit ketika ia menemukan kertas terselip di antara _bar_ coklatnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membaca tulisan—yang ia yakini adalah milik Jongin tertera di atasnya.

" _Dear,_ Kyungsoo _._ " Kutip Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa. " _Roses are red, violets are blue. But they don't look pretty when compared next to you_."

Pandangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke Jongin yang sedang gugup menunggu reaksi darinya.

" _This is so cheeky."_ Komentar Kyungsoo selagi ia menepuk kening Jongin menggunakan kertas berisi puisi lelaki itu.

Jongin memberengut. "Aku memikirkannya semalam suntuk."

"Bukan salahku."

Jongin semakin memberengut, pikirannya membantah karena ini semua—pada hakikatnya adalah kesalahan Kyungsoo. Mengapa lelaki itu tercipta terlalu sempurna hingga kata tidak sanggup untuk menuangkan kekagumannya. Jongin sedikit bersyukur ia memilih puisi singkat itu di saat-saat terakhir dibanding berlembar kertas berisi kalimat pujian yang ia rangkai untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Park Chanyeol baru saja mengajakku berkencan."

Kedua mata Jongin membelalak lebar sementara umpatan beruntun memenuhi batinnya. "Lalu? Kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

Segumpal es seakan mencair di dalam dada Jongin. Ia menarik nafas lega, walaupun benaknya masih belum mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo terus-menerus menolak ajakan kencan dari siapapun.

Kapital cetak tebal, **SI-A-PA-PUN.**

"Uh, Soo?"

"Hm?" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah. Lelaki itu melipat bibir sejenak, sorot matanya dipenuhi oleh kegugupan yang beradu dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima ajakan kencan dari orang lain?"

Kyungsoo tersungging tipis. "Oh, entahlah." Kedua alisnya terangkat naik seolah sedang menantang Jongin untuk menerka—atau mungkin Kyungsoo _memang_ sedang berupaya untuk membuat kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya sebagai bentuk tantangan. "Kurasa kau bisa menebak alasannya."

 **-o-o-o-**

Bunyi _bass_ yang berdentum keras menciptakan riak seperti gelombang kecil di dalam gelas. Orang-orang saling berteriak, seakan sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Berbagai umpatan kasar melayang bersahutan diiringi tawa terbahak yang menyakitkan telinga.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai suasana pesta.

Bau alkohol tercium begitu menyengat di hidungnya. Ia bersandar malas pada sofa, mengamati pikuk yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan desahan panjang. Yixing yang _tadinya_ ia pikir bisa menjadi teman bicara menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin lelaki itu akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajak lepas kendali.

"Kau terlihat bosan." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menemukan seorang lelaki bergaris rahang runcing duduk di sampingnya. "Ya, kurasa."

Formalitas adalah yang mendorong Kyungsoo datang ke pesta ini. Peresmiannya sebagai mahasiswa baru dirayakan dengan cara bersulang segelas bir bersama para mahasiswa baru lainnya, lalu berpesta hingga fajar tiba.

"Sendiri?" tanya lelaki itu.

" _Well_ ," Kyungsoo berdecak. "Aku tidak melihat temanku lagi setelah pesta ini dimulai. Jadi yah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku datang sendiri."

Lelaki di sebelahnya mengangguk paham sebelum mengulurkan tangan. "Yifan."

"Kyungsoo." Jawabnya, sambil membalas jabatan tangan lelaki itu.

Ia memaksakan senyum ketika Yifan tidak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Entah mengapa, alih-alih seperti orang yang ingin berkenalan, tatapan Yifan justru terlihat _lapar_. Lelaki itu terus memandangi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah, menelanjanginya perlahan lewat mata.

"Jadi," Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sengaja ke telinga Kyungsoo, "kau juga mahasiswa baru?"

Kyungsoo berjengit menjauh. Ia menggenggam kuat gelas plastik yang ada di pangkuannya sambil berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Namun lelaki itu terus menghimpitnya, tidak menyisakan jeda apapun di antara tubuh mereka. Lengan Yifan melingkar di pundaknya, sementara wajah lelaki itu kini berada di dekat lehernya.

Kyungsoo segera mencari akal untuk beranjak begitu mengetahui maksud dari bahasa tubuh Yifan. Ia menyisir ke sekitarnya, berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenal agar ia bisa lolos dari situasi ini. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika ia menemukan Jongin—yang tidak seharusnya berada di pesta ini berderap ke arahnya dengan raut berang.

"Jongin, _what are you do_ — Oh, _my God_!"

Pekikan melengking lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin tanpa aba-aba menarik Yifan untuk berdiri dan memukul keras wajah lelaki itu.

" _Bajingan_!" Seru Jongin sembari meraih kerah kemeja Yifan, menarik lelaki itu kembali, lalu membantingnya ke salah satu meja.

Keributan tidak terhindarkan lagi. Beberapa orang segera datang untuk melerai perkelahian itu.

Walaupun Yifan tampak sangat marah karena serangan mendadak yang diterimanya, tetapi Jongin adalah perkara lain. Lelaki itu menatap Yifan tajam, dadanya membusung naik turun, sedangkan aura yang diciptakannya berubah terlalu menusuk.

Dengan geram, Jongin berkelit lepas dari kumpulan orang yang sedang menanahannya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyungsoo, membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap.

" _You_. _Car. Now_." Desis Jongin seraya mengambil langkah menuju ke luar ruangan.

Kyungsoo bergeming, pikirannya masih berjuang memproses kejadian yang berkelebat cepat di hadapannya. Ia memandang punggung Jongin yang menjauh dengan mulut menganga, karena sungguh ia seolah tidak mengenal siapa lelaki tadi.

" _Do Kyungsoo_ ," Jongin berbalik—pandangan mereka bertalian sesaat. " _I said car, now_!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggerakkan kakinya. Ia bersumpah ia dapat melihat api menyala di mata Jongin.

.

* * *

 **OF PROPOSAL AND FIRST LOVE : TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, _good luck on that hiatus thing_ , Sher! PFT.

Dibagi jadi dua _part_ karena kayanya kepanjangan dan aku takut kalian bosen di tengah jalan, muehehehe.  
 _Chapter_ berikutnya mungkin bakal di- _update_ tiga hari lagi :) Udah selesai kok tenang aja ga bakal aku gantungin.

 **REGARDING TO THE BULLET OF ELYSIUM**

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME HUHUHU.

Maaf sekali, tapi aku harus berhenti dulu nulis cerita itu, karena itu cerita favoritku dan aku ga mau ntar jadinya ga sempurna gara-gara kebagi konsen antara nulis cerita (yang menurutku cukup _complicated)_ sama skripsi. TAPI PASTI DILANJUTIN, JANJI. Aku nggak pernah ninggalin sesuatu yang udah aku mulai ehehehehe.  
Mohon pengertiannya ya :(

eniwei, review, kritik, dan saran sangat teramat diapresiasi :)

 _KAISOO FTW!_

 **XOXO  
 _Red Sherry_**


	2. Part Two

**OF PROPOSAL AND FIRST LOVE  
** CHAPTER TWO **  
**

* * *

 _Wow, I actually didn't expect you guys would like this kind of story.  
Yeah, ok, I know that I let you down. Is it too late to say i'm sorry now? Hihihi, enjoy!_

* * *

.

Keheningan di perjalanan pulang seolah membunuh Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka memasuki mobil sampai ketika mereka berada di dalam elevator.

Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka. Ia mencoba untuk sedikit berbasa-basi, menanyakan mengapa lelaki itu datang ke pesta peresmian mahasiswa universitasnya, namun Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan satu kata singkat.

" _Diam_."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi angkat bicara.

Ia membiarkan Jongin berjalan di belakangnya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengamati langkahnya, membiarkan lelaki itu tetap diam hingga mereka tiba di pintu apartemennya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sedikit gusar. Yifan bahkan belum sempat berbuat apa-apa kepadanya, tetapi Jongin seakan sedang menghukumnya karena suatu kesalahan besar.

Terlebih lagi, memangnya mereka ini _apa_? Bahkan definisi dari hubungan mereka saja belum jelas.

Kyungsoo menekan kode kunci apartemennya kasar—sengaja agar Jongin tahu bahwa ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Tetapi Kyungsoo dibuat melongo dan bertanya-tanya otak si brengsek Kim Jongin itu terbuat dari apa karena saat ia menoleh, Jongin sudah berlalu.

 _Fine, do whatever you want!_ Batin Kyungsoo kesal, mengabaikan Jongin yang sudah mencapai seperempat lorong.

Kyungsoo menyentak gagang pintu apartemennya sambil berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bicara kepada Jongin lagi. Jika sebelumnya Kyungsoo heran mengenai apa yang menyusun otak Jongin, maka sekarang ia lebih mempertanyakan lagi isi dari kepala lelaki itu.

Sebab detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Jongin merengkuh pinggangnya—menghentakkan punggungnya hingga bertemu permukaan pintu, diikuti sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

 _Kim Jongin menciumnya._

Kyungsoo berdiri mematung, jarinya masih terkepal pada gagang pintu. Di samping posisi tubuhnya yang kurang nyaman, Kyungsooo tidak mengeluarkan kalimat protes. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana bibirnya melekat rapat dengan bibir Jongin.

Ketika Jongin memutus ciuman mereka, terdapat debar menderu di dada Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat salah tingkah sejenak. Sorot berapi dari mata lelaki itu berangsur luluh, berganti dengan pedih yang membuat perut Kyungsoo serasa diremas.

Kyungsoo ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Meluruskan permasalahan atau lebih tepatnya perasaan yang mengganggunya sejak lama. Namun Jongin mendadak berbalik badan, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kali.

 _Tidak apa-apa_. Kyungsoo pikir.

Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk meretas kabut yang menghalangi arah pandang mereka selama ini. Mereka bisa membicarakan ini besok, atau lusa, atau kapan saja saat semuanya sudah sedikit lebih masuk akal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Tidak bisa mengatasi kebahagiaan yang menyentuh dasar kalbunya. Ia tengah berpijak masuk ke dalam apartemennya ketika Jongin tiba-tiba kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan mimik ragu.

Keduanya bersitatap sejenak, saling mencari suatu kalimat permisi, sebelum Kyungsoo mengaitkan lengannya ke leher Jongin lalu mencium lelaki itu lagi.

Ciuman kedua mereka lebih membara; berpagut, basah, lembut.

Apa yang Kyungsoo ingin lakukan saat itu juga ialah membawa Jongin masuk ke apartemennya, menghujani lelaki itu dengan ratusan ciuman untuk menyatakan emosi terpendam yang tidak pernah ia ungkapkan.

"Soo," Desah Jongin seraya menjauh, "tidakkah kau setidaknya ingin sedikit menghargaiku?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan aksinya sendiri, Jongin melangkah pergi. _Lagi_.

Kemarahan Kyungsoo segera tersulut begitu saja. Bukan hanya karena tingkah memusingkan Jongin, melainkan juga karena pertanyaan lelaki itu kepadanya.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" teriak Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahnya. " _Apa yang barusan kau bilang?_ " Ulang Kyungsoo dengan penekanan penuh.

Ia berderap mendekati Jongin yang memasang raut kebingungan. Amarah yang menggebu dalam diri Kyungsoo mendorongnya untuk melepas salah satu sepatunya kemudian melemparkannya ke Jongin.

"Soo!" Jongin memekik panik seraya menghindari serangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau," Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya lagi, melemparkannya ke Jongin lagi, "lelaki bodoh sialan." Jongin berjalan mundur ketakutan sementara Kyungsoo mengambil sepatunya yang Jongin biarkan tergeletak di lantai kemudian kembali melakukan aksi yang sama. "Berani-beraninya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku!"

Kyungsoo bisa menyebut bahwa dirinya putus asa. Ia merasa telah melemparkan petunjuk sebesar gajah dalam ruangan kepada Jongin selama ini hanya agar lelaki itu terdorong untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Hanya agar lelaki itu _mengerti_ siapa sebenarnya yang menguasai seluruh area hatinya.

"Kau kira apa alasanku menolak semua ajakan kencan yang aku terima selama ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggigit. Jarak di antara mereka kini cukup dekat dan Kyungsoo mengganti serangannya menggunakan pukulan ke dada Jongin. " _It's because of you, you stupid obnoxious jerk_!" Ia meninju Jongin dengan membabi buta. "Aku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun dan kau sama sekali tidak menyatakan apapun. Kau membuatku frustasi, Kim Jongin. Kau membuatku sakit kepala. Kau membuatku kesal. Kau bilang kau ingin menikahiku tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaanmu!"

Jongin mengerjap pelan, memproses kalimat Kyungsoo ke dalam pikirannya. "T—Tetapi, bukankah itu jelas? Bahwa aku ingin menikah denganmu karena aku jatuh cinta?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis jengkel kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke lengan Jongin. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang sama, idiot. Banyak orang mengatakan ingin menikahi idola mereka tetapi bukan berarti mereka mencintainya!"

"Oh." Balas Jongin kaku. "K—Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung?"

"Karena. Aku. Takut. Kau. Hanya. Menggodaku." Geram Kyungsoo seraya menekankan setiap kata dengan tinju ke tubuh Jongin. Lengannya perlahan terkulai lemah, sementara pandangannya mengait erat pada lelaki yang tengah memasang raut kosong. "Karena aku takut itu hanya sebuah candaan tanpa arti bagimu."

Keheningan mendadak menembus di antara mereka. Bibir Jongin terkunci—diam, berkebalikan dengan debar jantungnya yang seperti mengamuk. Sementara, Kyungsoo tertunduk, jemari lelaki itu berpaut hingga memutih karena pemiliknya terlalu gugup menanti kalimat balasan dari Jongin.

"Soo." Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, memaksa lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. "Jika semua yang kulakukan selama ini belum cukup jelas, maka aku akan mengatakannya lantang-lantang sekarang." Ia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengecup jemari Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

" _Y—You do?_ "

" _I certainly do_."

Kyungsoo mendesah penuh kelegaan, sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkung yang hampir sama dengan Jongin. " _I feel the same_ , Nini."

Mereka larut dalam dekapan, saling tersengal dengan iringan tawa kecil sebab hal ini ternyata begitu mudah. Memiliki satu sama lain ternyata tidak serumit yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Jadi, apa ini berarti kau mau menikah denganku?" Jongin bertanya lirih, memecahkan suasana haru yang sudah berlangsung bermenit lamanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin tanpa pikir panjang. Ia beranjak dari hadapan lelaki itu kemudian mengerutkan hidung dalam mimik mengejek, " _Don't push your luck_."

Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan menyerah seperti biasa—mengerucutkan bibir serta mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tetapi sepertinya pemikirannya malam itu terus saja meleset. Karena di luar dugaan, Jongin justru mengangkat tubuhnya, memapahnya dalam posisi _bridal style_ lalu berbisik, " _I'm gonna make you completely mine tonight_."

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit, kata ' _lepaskan_ ' yang sudah siap meluncur di bibirnya berganti dengan, "Ha?"

Seakan sudah mempersiapkan skenario ini matang-matang, Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Oh, _please_." Jongin berdecak remeh. "Semua orang butuh jaminan, Do Kyungsoo."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Selama dua puluh satu tahun masa hidupnya, Kim Jongin selalu menerapkan perilaku terpuji dalam setiap perbuatan. Ia membantu wanita tua menyebrang jalan, menyisihkan sebagian uangnya untuk disumbangkan, menuruti seluruh perintah orang tuanya tanpa membantah, menjauhi obat-obatan terlarang—atau lebih tepatnya, ia mengikuti semua ajaran budi pekerti yang diterimanya di bangku sekolah dasar.

Jongin memegang prinsip teguh bahwa sesuatu yang baik akan dibalas dengan kebaikan pula.

Namun lambat laun, ia mulai kehilangan kepercayaan. Sebab entah mengapa, Tuhan seakan enggan untuk membuat Do Kyungsoo—sahabat kecil sekaligus kekasih resminya semenjak tiga tahun lalu, menjadi salah satu balasan dari semua perbuatan baik yang telah ia lakukan.

Hingga detik ini, semua lamaran yang ia tujukan ke Kyungsoo berujung penolakan.

Jongin bahkan telah berlangganan akun yang mengirimkan berbagai ide bentuk lamaran ke kotak masuk e-mail nya setiap seminggu sekali, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari eksekusi ide itu yang berhasil meluluhkan Kyungsoo.

Mulai dari lamaran kasual di restoran pada kencan keempat mereka—dengan Jongin yang berinisiatif untuk mencoba hal spontan dan tanpa basa-basi mengutarakan ' _Kyungsoo, will you marry me_?' tepat setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makanan penutupnya.

Kemudian, lamaran yang dapat dikatakan sedikit lebih romantis—bermodalkan selusin balon warna-warni dilengkapi _banner_ berukuran besar bertuliskan ' _Please, be my future_ ' yang segera memancing nada ' _aw_ ' iri dari gadis di sekitarnya ketika ia menjemput Kyungsoo di universitas lelaki itu.

Juga lamaran yang menguras isi dompet—karena Jongin harus mendatangkan _string quartet_ untuk membawakan lagu Marry Me milik Train di halaman rumah Kyungsoo saat mereka menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke kota mereka.

Serta belasan—bahkan mungkin berpuluh lamaran lain yang berakhir sia-sia.

Jongin merasa puncak frustasinya telah berada pada titik dimana ia dapat melayangkan tuntutan kepada pembuat akun ide lamaran sialan itu agar berhenti mengisi hatinya dengan harapan palsu.

Malam ini—setelah berkali-kali memotivasi diri sendiri, Jongin membulatkan niat untuk kembali mencoba peruntungannya. Ia telah menghabiskan dua hari dua malam mengurung diri di ruang tidur, membuat bintang-bintang kertas berisi harapan yang sekiranya dapat membuat Kyungsoo memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidup.

Jongin menunggu di luar universitas Kyungsoo, menanti lelaki itu menyelesaikan kegiatan tambahannya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil sementara bagian bawah sepatunya mulai lembab terkubur salju. Ia menggenggam _jar_ berisi bintang-bintang buatannya erat, sesekali merutuk angin musim dingin yang membuat jemarinya berubah kebas.

Mata Jongin segera berbinar cerah ketika ia menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo keluar dari lorong universitas. Jongin melambai riang sembari berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki itu.

Sambutan yang Jongin terima pertama kali adalah tarikan nafas panjang Kyungsoo. Lelaki di hadapannya tampak lelah—ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang bergelut dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, ujung hidungnya terlihat memerah, sedang bibirnya sedikit kering akibat udara dingin yang menerpa.

"Kau baik?" Jongin membenarkan posisi syal Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas kemudian mengecup kening lelaki itu singkat. " _Let's go home_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan pada detik itu Jongin telah melupakan rencana awalnya datang ke tempat ini. Ia merangkul Kyungsoo mendekat, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu ini sudah masuk masa liburan, kan? Tidakkah kau seharusnya menggunakan waktumu untuk melepas penat?" tanya Jongin halus.

Kyungsoo mendesah, uap putih mengepul keluar dari mulutnya membentuk bulatan serupa asap. "Ya, mungkin kau benar." Mata lelaki itu berpaling ke arah Jongin sejenak sebelum mendapati benda yang Jongin genggam di tangan kirinya. " _Wait, what's that_?"

" _N—Nothing_." Jongin menjawab cepat.

Ia takut suasana hati Kyungsoo yang buruk mempengaruhi lelaki itu untuk lagi-lagi menjawab _tidak_. _Well_ , bukan berarti Jongin tidak menyadari suasana hati sebenarnya tidak ada kaitannya dengan penolakan Kyungsoo terhadap lamarannya selama ini. _But, you know… Just in case._

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, menciptakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. "Kau mau melamarku lagi, ya?"

"Uh." Jongin berdeham kaku, pikirannya memproses jawaban mana yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. "K—Kurasa?"

"Oh, Jongin." Kyungsoo menjumput kuat pangkal hidungnya, raut lelah membayangi setengah wajahnya. " _I think we need to talk_."

Kedua mata Jongin membelalak lebar mendeteksi kemungkinan situasi yang sedang terjadi. " _But, I don't wanna talk! Talk is bad!"_ Racaunya sedikit memekik.

Berkeping-keping memori mendadak melintas di kepala Jongin. Ia mengingat lamaran pertamanya, mengingat betapa sakitnya melihat Kyungsoo membuang cincin pemberiannya, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit serupa untuk kedua kali jika maksud ' _we need to talk_ ' yang Kyungsoo bicarakan memang seperti prasangkanya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku harus pulang secepatnya!" Seru Jongin sambil melangkah lebar, mencoba melarikan diri sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mematahkan hatinya.

Namun Kyungsoo justru terkikik geli, menarik ujung lengan mantelnya sambil berucap, "Oh, _God_. _I love you so much_." Sementara Jongin berusaha menahan semu yang memberontak untuk lolos, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Jongin, _love_ ," Katanya, "aku bukan tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

Pernyataan itu segera membuat jantung Jongin berdebar tidak karuan. Jongin tahu kalimat penolakan Kyungsoo mulai bervariasi akhir-akhir ini—' _Jongin, kau harus berhenti'_ , ' _Jongin, aku akan membunuhmu', 'Jongin_ , _you won't get any for a whole month_ ' tetapi ia tidak bisa membantah bahwa pernyataan yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan merupakan yang paling dekat dengan definisi _hampir menerima_.

"Yeah, _and_?" tanyanya sedikit berharap.

" _But right now, things are great between us. Don't you think_?"

Jongin bersiap membantah dengan _no, things would be even greater if you just say yes when I asked you to marry me._ Namun urung, sebab Kyungsoo benar. Semuanya memang _sedang_ menyenangkan sejak ia dan Kyungsoo meresmikan hubungan.

Seolah tidak sabar dengan tanggapan Jongin yang masih diam, Kyungsoo menambahkan, "Jangan terburu-buru. Biarkan kita menikmati masa ini lebih lama dulu. Setelah itu, aku berjanji akan mengatakan _ya_ untuk setiap lamaranmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangan Jongin ke pipinya, membiarkan hangat tubuh mereka menjalar menjadi satu. "Aku mencintaimu, okay? Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku hanya berencana menjadikanmu milikku sebatas ini saja."

Bibir Jongin merekah membentuk senyuman, menampilkan kebahagiaan yang seolah meletup di nadinya. Ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo seraya berjanji bahwa ia akan lebih bersabar menanti waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan lamaran berikutnya—atau mungkin, ia bisa sebut lamaran terakhirnya.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Waktu melesat cepat seperti angin yang menelisik di sela-sela jari bagi Kyungsoo. Ia merasa baru kemarin mengenakan toga kelulusan dan menyandang gelar sarjana secara resmi, kemudian tiba-tiba—tanpa ia sadari ia kini tengah berada pada perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh enam.

" _Happy birthday_ , Do Kyungsoo!" Sorak Yixing tepat ketika jarum jam saling menumpuk pada angka dua belas. Lelaki itu meniup terompet dengan begitu ceria kendati Kyungsoo telah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ini bukan perayaan tahun baru.

Beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya segera menghujaninya dengan _confetti_ serta kecupan di sana sini. Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali namun enggan meniup lilin di atas kuenya. Para teman yang hadir pada pesta kecil itu mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin. Kekasihnya belum juga datang meski lelaki itu seharusnya tiba setengah jam yang lalu.

"Dia mungkin terjebak macet, _Hyung_." Celetuk Sehun, dan Kyungsoo sungguh ingin mempercayai itu kecuali ia tahu jelas bahwa lalu lintas pada tengah malam seperti sekarang seharusnya sudah lengang.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Okay?" Pinta Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan berbeda yang menggelayut di dadanya karena ia biasa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Jongin. "Setelah itu aku berjanji akan memotong kue walaupun Jongin tidak datang."

Taemin yang berada di sebelah Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Tenanglah, _Hyung_. Kurasa semua orang yang hadir akan tutup mulut selama persediaan _beer_ dan _Jello Shot_ masih memenuhi kapasitas mereka."

Kalimat candaan dari Taemin tidak membuat gundah Kyungsoo luruh. Ia menggigit bibir kuat, semakin cemas mengingat Jongin selalu datang tepat waktu di setiap kesempatan. " _But, he's super late_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya."

"Mungkin dia merencanakan sesuatu yang besar?" Timpal Sehun.

"Ya! Kau tahu, kan _bo—_ " Taemin segera menghentikan ucapannya karena Sehun menyenggol pinggangnya kuat, mengingatkan ia bahwa mereka tidak lagi memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan ' _boss_ '. "M—Maksudku, Jongin- _Hyung_ ," Lanjutnya dengan senyum meyakinkan, "selalu merencanakan hal-hal besar tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Hm, kuharap begitu." Kyungsoo mendesah pendek. "Kalian pasti lebih tahu tentang rencana-rencana bodoh Kim Jongin karena kedekatan kalian."

" _Well_ —dibanding kedekatan, kami bisa disebut ikut terlibat. Kau pasti tidak tahu ketika di sekolah menengah atas Jongin- _Hyung_ dengan sangat tegas melara—" Kali ini Sehun menginjak kaki Taemin sembari melemparkan tatapan _kau-ini-gila-atau-kelewat-dungu,_ hingga Taemin memutuskan untuk mengunci rapat mulutnya dan menutup cerita sebelumnya dengan, "Ah, lupakan! Bagaimana jika kau meniup lilinnya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya, sedikit benci harus setuju dengan Taemin sebab sepuluh menit dari janji awalnya ternyata sudah berlalu. Ia mengangguk setengah hati, membiarkan Yixing yang tiba-tiba menghampiri hanya demi meletakkan topi ulang tahun konyol di kepalanya sebelum menarik perhatian seluruh isi ruangan itu untuk mendengarkan pidato singkatnya.

"Okay," Kyungsoo berusaha memaksakan senyum ketika semua mata telah terpusat padanya. " _It's so great to have you guys here_ _for my_ 26th _birthday_. Aku ingin berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk hadir, juga kepada Sehun, Taemin, dan Yixing yang ikut membantu mengatur jalannya pesta, terlebih kepada Kim Jongin—penggagas dari pesta ini yang entah mengapa belum juga hadir—"

Pidato Kyungsoo terhenti di tengah jalan karena dering ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Ia segera menggeser tombol ' _angkat_ ' tanpa melihat _caller_ ID yang terpampang di layar. Kata sapaan pertama membuat hati Kyungsoo mencelos seketika.

Sebab itu bukan Jongin, melainkan suara wanita bernada formal dengan intonasi tegas yang terlatih.

Wanita itu mencoba memastikan identitasnya terlebih dahulu yang segera Kyungsoo jawab dengan terbata, "Y—Ya. Sa—Saya Do Kyungsoo."

Terdapat jeda sejenak di sambungan telepon itu yang Kyungsoo manfaatkan untuk bersandar karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kabar buruk.

"Mr. Do Kyungsoo," Wanita itu kembali memulai, "Kami ingin menginformasikan bahwa anda terdaftar sebagai panggilan darurat dari pasien bernama Kim Jongin. Beliau mengalami kecelakaan pada pukul sebelas dua puluh dan saat ini sedang—"

Kyungsoo mencengkram ponselnya kuat, seutuhnya mengabaikan tatapan keheranan dari tamu yang hadir di pestanya. Ia menguatkan diri, sepenuh tenaga menjaga kesadarannya tetap di tepi karena ia butuh tahu lokasi Jongin. "D—Dimana?" Tangannya bergetar hebat, tetapi ia berupaya membuat subjek pertanyaannya lebih jelas. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Setelah mendapatkan informasi lengkap yang ia butuhkan,

Kyungsoo berlari.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Kombinasi antara rasa panik, takut dan kesulitan bernafas adalah penghancuran. Pikiran Kyungsoo berada pada fase dimana dunia terjejak seperti tempat yang semu. Ia terengah, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat akibat berlari tanpa henti.

Entah mengapa, supir taksi yang ditumpanginya memutuskan untuk menjadi orang brengsek dengan melajukan kendaraan dalam laju pelan meski Kyungsoo telah melayangkan berbagai ancaman. Ia terpaksa keluar dari taksi yang membawanya dengan banyak caci, kemudian berlari beberapa blok sebelum sampai ke rumah sakit ini.

Penampilannya berantakan, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli dengan topi yang masih bertengger di atas kepalanya. Bibirnya terus merapalkan nomor kamar Jongin karena ia kurang percaya otaknya bisa menyimpan sesuatu dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Begitu matanya menangkap nomor kamar yang tepat, Kyungsoo segera mendobrak pintu kamar itu seraya bersiap dengan apapun yang nanti akan dihadapinya.

Tetapi apa yang ia lihat sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Karena Jongin tengah duduk bersandar di kepala matras, mencomot potongan apel kupas dengan begitu santai sembari berteriak, "Oh. Hey, Soo!" Lelaki itu mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian tanpa beban mengutarakan, "Kenapa kau berkeringat?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia berjalan terlampau pelan mendekati lelaki itu, ekspresinya dapat disandingkan dengan seseorang yang sedang menyaksikan suatu keajaiban terjadi tepat di depan mata.

Setelahnya, suara tangis Kyungsoo meraung menyesaki ruangan.

Jongin terhenyak di atas matras. Dadanya terisi setumpuk perasaan bersalah juga haru melihat Kyungsoo terisak seperti anak kecil. Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo perlahan, membimbing lelaki itu untuk naik ke atas matras agar ia bisa menenangkannya.

Begitu Kyungsoo bersarang di antara kedua lengannya, Jongin baru bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat. Dan Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membelai rambut Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali karena telah membuat lelaki itu khawatir.

Namun bahu Kyungsoo berguncang semakin tidak terkendali, air matanya membasahi bagian depan baju pasien Jongin.

" _I thought—I thought I was going to lose you_." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih—nyaris tidak terdengar sebab ia mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan dengan sengguk yang mencekat tenggorokannya. " _You scared the hell out of me_ , Jongin."

" _I'm terribly sorry, love_." Sesal Jongin dengan nafas panjang. "Aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati lain kali."

Jongin kemudian memaparkan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir sebab dokter telah menyatakan bahwa tidak ada pendarahan atau luka dalam apapun di tubuhnya. Ia hanya butuh sedikit beristirahat untuk menghindari trauma yang mungkin terjadi setelah kecelakaan tadi.

"Hey, apa kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa selamat?" Jongin tergelak kecil, mencoba melemparkan candaan agar Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. "Aku berhasil melompat ke atas kap mobil yang ingin menabrakku. Kau harus melihatnya, Soo. Aku terlihat seperti kucing—"

"Itu tidak lucu." Potong Kyungsoo gusar. Ia mendongak, menatap Jongin tajam. "Kau hampir terluka. Jangan menjadikan itu sebagai suatu bahan lelucon." Kelegaannya kini seutuhnya terambil alih oleh amarah karena Jongin tidak menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik. "Lagipula alasan cukup bodoh apa yang membuatmu tidak memperhatikan jalan?!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir, tidak menyukai mengapa Kyungsoo selalu memiliki celah untuk memarahinya setiap ada kesempatan. Ia berusaha mengulur waktu selama mungkin, memapatkan mulutnya agar tetap diam. Jongin berani bertaruh jika ia tidak memberikan jawaban cerdas, ia akan berakhir dengan amukan yang bisa bertahan hingga berhari-hari lamanya.

"Jongin!" Bentak Kyungsoo keras, lelaki itu bersedekap tidak sabar menunggu Jongin angkat bicara.

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia mengangkat pandangan dan sebisa mungkin menjaga matanya tetap di wajah Kyungsoo walau lelaki itu tengah memasang tampang paling mengerikan. "Ci—Cincinnya jatuh."

"Ha?" Alis Kyungsoo saling bertaut, jengkel sekaligus bingung mengapa Jongin bicara seperti anjing meringkik.

Menghela nafas, Jongin kembali mengulang—dengan volume yang sama. "Cincinnya jatuh."

"Bicara yang jelas atau aku akan memukulmu."

"Cincinnya—"

"Oh, Tuhan. Bisakah kau membuka mulutmu dengan benar?"

"Iya, cin—"

" _I literally can't hear any_ —"

" _The fucking ring fucking fell off, damn it_!" Sahut Jongin sebal di luar kesadaran.

Ia sungguh tidak berniat mengumpat atau berteriak. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa seluruh rencana sempurnanya untuk melamar Kyungsoo gagal malam ini sungguh membuatnya berang. Terlebih karena penyebab kegagalannya adalah tangan kikuknya sendiri yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cincin itu ke jalan.

"Aku pikir malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melamarmu." Tambah Jongin setelah senyap seolah menyerbu ruangan itu. Kyungsoo berdiri tanpa suara, ekspresi lelaki itu tidak bisa tertebak, namun pandangannya tidak beranjak dari Jongin. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Soo! Aku mengundang semua temanmu—semua temanku, aku membeli balon, coklat, bunga, apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuatmu mengatakan ' _ya',_ aku juga meminta restu ke orangtuamu—"

Jongin mengambil jeda sejenak di tengah racauannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Perasaannya kepada lelaki itu benar-benar merampas logika. Berawal dari sebuah kotak pasir, Jongin tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan menjadi pusat kebahagiannya.

" _And—"_ Jongin mengingat ketika ia merangkai cincin pertamanya untuk Kyungsoo dengan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak seusianya kala itu. " _And I bought you a real ring this time_."

Jongin meraba bagian bawah bantalnya, mencari benda lingkaran yang hampir menyebabkan ia mengalami kecelekaan. Para perawat mengatakan bahwa Jongin menggenggam benda itu begitu kuat selama perjalanan dari lokasi kejadian hingga ketika ia berbaring di atas matras ruangan ini.

Jongin menangkap mimik wajah Kyungsoo melunak ketika ia menyodorkan cincin ke arah lelaki itu. Mata Kyungsoo tampak kembali berkaca-kaca, seolah air mata yang telah lelaki itu bendung berhasil menemukan jalan keluar.

" _I really think you're the one for me_ , Soo." Sambung Jongin.

Lamaran sempurna yang telah ia rancang memang gagal berantakan. Namun kegagalan itu justru menuntunnya pada suatu kenyataan paling penting. Bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan berbagai hal romantis maupun klise untuk meluluhkan Kyungsoo, bahwa apa yang ia butuhkan hanya waktu yang tepat, bahwa dinding pucat rumah sakit, aroma pengharum lavender bercampur bau antiseptik, dan baju pasien bermotif norak yang ia kenakan sungguh tidak menjadi masalah.

Karena esensi utama dari seluruh perjuangannya selama ini adalah lelaki yang berdiri kaku kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya.

Barisan pinta untuk memohon Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya seutuhnya begitu kukuh melekat di lidah Jongin. Ia tengah bersiap mengutarakannya ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat kemudian mencetuskan perintah yang membuat mulut Jongin menganga.

" _Give me the ring_."

"B— _But_ ,"

" _Give me the goddamn ring_ , Kim Jongin."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Kyungsoo menyambar cincin di tangannya. Jongin segera berteriak panik, memanggil nama Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu mengembalikan cincinnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo justru melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jongin dalam dilema antara mencabut selang infusnya lalu mengejar Kyungsoo atau diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan entah apa yang ingin lelaki itu lakukan terhadap cincinnya.

Jongin melirik selang infusnya sejenak, berdesis dengan peluh menetes di pelipis begitu ia mengingat darah bisa saja keluar jika ia nekat mencabut alat itu.

Ia melenguh pasrah, kembali merebahkan diri ke atas matras dengan gerutu panjang yang tidak habis hingga pagi menjelang.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Dedaunan yang jatuh di taman mengguratkan rona musim gugur. Semburat musim semi perlahan layu, berpaling pada jingga dan warna-warna temaram yang hangat. Tanah basah serta rerumputan kecokalatan menjadi suatu pemandangan yang tidak lagi asing. Para pejalan kaki terlihat mengayunkan payung di tangan karena hujan seperti belum bosan bertandang memeluk bumi.

Jongin—biasanya, adalah seseorang yang memuja musim gugur. Lelaki itu selalu menemukan bentuk romansa melankolis di antara pohon yang meranggas juga harum embun pagi hari ketika hujan mengguyur semalam suntuk.

Namun kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Dengan wajah tertekuk masam, Jongin menendang-nendang kecil tanah di kakinya. Bersikap sedikit kekanakan karena Kyungsoo belum juga memberi tahu dimana keberadaan cincinnya semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit seminggu lalu.

Jongin was-was. Ia takut Kyungsoo membuang cincinnya—mengingat lelaki itu sepertinya mudah sekali membuang barang pemberian orang tanpa mempertimbangkan kerja keras dibaliknya.

"Aku membutuhkan tiga bulan untuk menemukan cincin itu." Gumam Jongin merajuk.

Lelaki di sebelahnya menyeringai tipis, wajahnya terlihat cerah ceria kontras dengan Jongin.

" _How sweet_." Balas Kyungsoo mencibir.

Jongin memincing sinis. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersikap kelewat menyebalkan. Lelaki itu bahkan selalu dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan sesederhana lewat ' _Oh, look, Nini. Birds!_ ' yang bodohnya Jongin jawab secara antusias—juga lugu, ' _dimana? dimana?'_ ketika mereka tengah membicarakan tempat Kyungsoo menyembunyikan cincinnya.

"Soo," Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo, tangannya mengguncang bahu lelaki itu, "aku sudah minta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati. Bisakah sekarang kita melupakan masalah ini?"

"Kau belum meminta maaf karena telah menggeledah kamarku secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Oke, aku juga minta maaf soal itu."

"Hmm." Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sekilas, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk sudut bibir meniru _gesture_ seseorang yang sedang serius menimbang sesuatu. "Baiklah."

Dengan binar serta sulut harapan, Jongin memekik riang, "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak."

Tubuh Jongin merosot putus asa di bangku taman. Jika dipikir secara seksama, ia sendiri terkadang heran mengapa ia bisa jatuh begitu dalam pada seseorang yang bisa bersikap dingin kemudian menghangat sesuka hati seperti Kyungsoo.

Ia mendesah seraya mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Sedikit ganjil bagaimana banyak orang memilih untuk berolahraga walaupun cuaca seperti ini jelas sangat tidak mendukung untuk beraktivitas di ruang terbuka.

Tetapi suasana hatinya sedang tidak menyediakan tempat untuk berempati kepada orang lain. Ia jauh lebih butuh simpati saat ini.

"Kau membuangnya, kan?"

"Oh, _look_! _Birds_!" Sambar Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin segera melongok ke langit, bersiap mengutarakan ' _dimana? dimana_?' sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam trik konyol yang sama. Jongin berdecih jengkel, berdiri sigap dari bangku sebab Kyungsoo baru saja memutus tali kesabarannya.

" _I hate you_!" Jerit Jongin sekuat tenaga yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak geli dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Ia berderap menjauh, sedikit berdoa agar Kyungsoo mengejarnya seperti tokoh utama pada drama televisi. Jongin sungguh butuh suatu tindakan dari Kyungsoo. Selama ini, ia merasa sudah cukup berkorban untuk lelaki itu. Bukankah sepantasnya Kyungsoo menghargainya lebih dari ini?

Namun alih-alih gemerisik langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang beradu dengan dedaunan, apa yang Jongin dengar justru sayup suara orang bernyanyi. Ia ingin mengabaikan suara itu, berjalan semakin cepat sebab amarah begitu gesit meracuni pikirannya.

Tetapi suara itu kemudian bersahutan, menghasilkan harmonisasi merdu yang—mau tidak mau membuat Jongin menoleh untuk mencari sumber asalnya. Berawal dari _lead vocal_ menyanyikan _intro_ , iringan melodi yang dihasilkan dari mulut turut membentuk suara serupa aransemen alat musik yang lambat laun menjalin irama sebuah lagu.

Lalu dalam waktu singkat orang-orang yang tadinya terlihat saling berpencar kini berjalan ke arah Jongin. Membuat ia membelalak ketakutan karena dikepung dari berbagai direksi. Jongin menelan ludah, memilih mengikuti alur dari _entah-situasi-apa_ yang sedang ia hadapi.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Jongin mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengenali lagu yang tengah dinyayikan para pemusik _a capella_ yang mengelilinginya. Itu adalah lagu yang ia gunakan untuk melamar Kyungsoo ketika ia mendatangkan _string quartet_ ke halaman rumah lelaki itu.

Jongin segera menengok ke belakang, mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk bersilang kaki di bangku taman. Perbedaannya, lelaki itu kini mengulas senyum terhibur, sedikit rona di pipinya meyakinkan Jongin bahwa apa yang ia terka di benaknya sama dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini—Ini untukku?" tanya Jongin bodoh, bibirnya membuka dan mengatup seperti kekurangan oksigen.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan secepat itu pula Jongin kehilangan akal.

Tubuhnya terpaku, matanya mengekor pada tiap langkah Kyungsoo yang menghampiri. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat di tengah lingkaran—tepat di hadapannya kemudian berbisik begitu lembut ke telinga, "Kau sudah cukup banyak melamar. Tidakkah kau pikir sekarang giliranku?"

Jongin meredam kuat _hysteria_ yang meledak di jantungnya, menanti Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang akan menjadi mimpi indah selama sisa hidupnya.

"Kim Jongin, kau adalah manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui."

Jongin terkesiap. Tidak mengantisipasi sindiran itu. Ia sempat ingin melayangkan protes, tetapi Kyungsoo lantas menekankan telunjuk ke bibirnya agar tidak ada interupsi selama lelaki itu bicara.

"Kau kekanakan, kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, kau gegabah dan ceroboh. Kau selalu bertindak tanpa memikirkan akibatnya terlebih dahulu. Kau mementingkan apa yang kau inginkan jauh di atas orang lain—"

Oh, percayalah. Jongin _sungguh_ berharap ada sesuatu yang baik keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

" _And you're stupid. So unbelievably stupid,"_ Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, " _but I love you_. _I love you. I love you._ Oh _, only God knows how much I love you._ "

Iringan musik _a capella_ yang mengiringi keduanya merendah bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang berlutut di depan Jongin. Kendati tidak ada seorangpun mengatakannya, Jongin sekarang mengerti alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memberikan cincinnya. Lelaki itu ingin mencegah Jongin untuk melamarnya terlebih dahulu demi hari ini.

" _Baby_ ," Tutur Kyungsoo, menarik Jongin dari isi kepalanya yang melayang entah kemana, _"you're my first love, my first kiss, my first at almost everything,"_ Kyungsoo membuka penutup kotak yang sudah berada di genggamannya, menampilkan cincin keperakan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari milik Jongin, " _are you willing to be my last too_?"

Kepala Jongin hanyut dengan ratusan kalimat lamarannya sendiri. Pada tiap jerih payah berujung penolakan yang mengikis harga dirinya hingga semakin tipis. Pada tiap batu keraguan yang hampir menjegal perasaannya untuk Kyungsoo. Namun saat melihat Kyungsoo berlutut dengan sorot mata berbalut kasih sayang bertubi kepadanya, Jongin merasa penantiannya terbayar lunas.

Semuanya sepadan.

Kyungsoo membuat itu semua sepadan.

Di antara berpasang-pasang mata yang tertuju ke arah mereka, sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dari balik awan, dan tepat ketika lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh _lead vocal_ mencapai lirik ' _I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_ ',

Jongin menjawab—dengan isakan tertahan, " _Yes, I will._ "

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Pesta pernikahan mereka jauh dari kata mewah.

Diselenggarakan di sebuah kebun yang bersisian dengan danau, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengundang tamu hanya sebatas keluarga serta kerabat dekat. Mereka ingin menjaga intimasi selama berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan.

Memilih tidak menggunakan jasa _organizer_ , Jongin dan Kyungsoo seolah ingin mengajak para tamu untuk larut dalam kisah cinta keduanya.

Mereka menggantung foto-foto mereka menggunakan pita _violet_ pada pohon berbatang pendek yang menaungi altar. Mulai dari foto mereka sedang tertidur dengan kepala saling beradu yang diambil diam-diam oleh Mrs. Do ketika mereka berusia tujuh tahun, foto kelulusan mereka pada tingkat sekolah dasar, foto saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun ke empat belas bersama-sama, foto kencan pertama mereka, kemudian banyak foto ketika mereka resmi berhubungan, hingga foto saat mereka berciuman pada hari dimana Kyungsoo melamar Jongin.

Undangan yang mereka sebarkan juga tidak kalah unik. Kyungsoo mencetuskan ide untuk membuat undangan mereka ditulis menyerupai tulisan anak kecil menggunakan _font_ mirip crayon—karena itu adalah memori yang paling mengingatkannya kepada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin datang dengan gagasan untuk membuat kue pernikahan mereka berbentuk istana pasir lengkap dengan peralatan imitasi mungil di sekitarnya.

Namun dari semua dekorasi yang menguarkan nuansa haru biru di pernikahan itu, para tamu sepakat bahwa apa yang memuncaki kesempurnaan adalah aura kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan kedua mempelai ketika bersanding di depan altar.

Semu merah muda dapat ditemukan memulas pipi mereka, binar kekaguman terpendar begitu kasat walau penerangan di pesta itu telah diganti oleh lentera bersumbu minyak.

Mrs. Kim berkali-kali menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling membacakan janji mereka. Ia nyaris tidak percaya cinta masa kecil anak lelakinya ternyata bisa tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat.

Tidak berbeda jauh, Mr. Do bahkan harus mengusap punggung Mrs. Do untuk meredakan tangis wanita itu ketika upacara pernikahan sampai pada bagian inti.

"Kim Jongin," sang _minister_ memulai setelah keduanya selesai mengucapkan janji, " _do you take_ Do Kyungsoo, _to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live_?"

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. Gegap gempita di jalinan kapiler darahnya mengirimkan ingatannya jauh kepada seorang anak lelaki berpipi gempal dengan senyum berbentuk hati yang paling banyak mengisi memori masa kecilnya. Dan walaupun anak lelaki itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa berfigur memikat, serangga kecil yang merangkak di dada dan perutnya masih belum juga enyah setiap kali suara tawa lelaki itu mengisi telinga.

Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menyematkan cincin—yang akhirnya bisa melingkar di jari manis lelaki itu seraya teguh berucap, " _I do_."

Sorot mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan trenyuh, mengirimkan getaran yang menjalar hingga ke tiap ujung jari Jongin.

Ia _sangat_ ingin mencium Kyungsoo detik itu juga.

Seolah membaca pikiran Jongin, _minister_ yang berdiri di antara mereka dengan cepat menyela, " _And_ Do Kyungsoo," Ucapnya, " _do you take_ Kim Jongin, _to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live_?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir kuat, berusaha meloloskan suara yang terperangkap di tenggorokannya. Ia merasa bodoh telah menolak lamaran-lamaran Jongin selama ini. Lamaran dari seseorang yang jelas mengerti dirinya, yang mencintainya tanpa tahu apa itu waktu, yang terus berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun bahkan sebelum mengucap janji pernikahan.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo berkirar kuat, menyatakan kalimat selanjutnya bukan hanya sebagai syarat peresmian pernikahan, namun juga sebagai komitmen untuk membahagiakan Jongin selama yang ia mampu.

Selama yang waktu mau.

" _I do_."

Kyungsoo menyematkan cincin ke jari Jongin. Kakinya refleks berjinjit untuk menyejajarkan tinggi dengan lelaki di hadapannya, berlomba dengan _minister_ yang buru-buru menutup upacara pernikahan itu.

" _I now pronounce you as husband and man, you may now kiss your spouse."_

Namun sebelum kalimat permisi itu sempat usai, bibir Jongin ternyata telah menemukan bibir Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi." Kyungsoo menelusupkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin, matanya menelusuri satu per satu bagian wajah Jongin secara lebih teliti.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada memancing.

Ia membalas pandangan Kyungsoo, menarik senyum yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bibir keduanya. Kaki mereka bergerak pelan menyesuaikan irama The Way You Look Tonight yang dibawakan secara akustik oleh penyanyi di atas panggung.

"Ya, dan kurasa aku tidak akan berhenti jatuh cinta padamu setelah ini."

Jongin tergelak kecil, menebak bahwa kemungkinan kadar alkohol dalam darah Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tinggi saat ini. Lelaki itu jarang merayu atau mengungkapkan kalimat romantis jika dirasa tidak perlu.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati karena terlalu banyak bersemu, ya?"

Kyungsoo membelalak bodoh. "Seseorang bisa mati karena terlalu banyak bersemu?"

Jongin menyentil ujung hidungnya, kemudian menanamkan ciuman di depan berpasang mata di lantai dansa yang sedang mengamati mereka diam-diam. "Kau mabuk."

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah ia tidak mabuk. _Sungguh_.

Ia hanya sudah sepenuhnya jengah dengan rangkaian pesta pernikahannya sendiri. Para tamu seolah enggan melepaskan mereka. Keduanya harus meladeni berbagai obrolan basa-basi serta pengulangan kisah cinta mereka hingga cerita itu berubah menjadi naskah di luar ingatan.

Sayangnya, kepekaan Jongin berada pada tingkatan paling rendah dari semua orang di dunia.

Karena seberapa kalipun ia menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Jongin, memberi sinyal bahwa ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pesta pernikahan ini, Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyum lembut diiringi kecupan di kening.

"Hey." Bisik Jongin tiba-tiba, bibir lelaki itu menempel di daun telinga Kyungsoo. Oh, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menikmati waktu berdua dengan lelaki ini sebagai pasangan suami yang resmi. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah tahu kapan kau jatuh cinta pertama kali kepadaku."

Jongin bukan hanya satu-satunya orang yang menyadari itu. Kyungsoo-pun lupa bahwa ia tidak pernah angkat bicara mengenai awal mula ia mulai jatuh cinta.

"Kau harus membayar informasi berharga itu dengan harga sepadan, Mr. Kim." Tutur Kyungsoo sambil terkikik, ia tidak menyangka akan betingkah sekonyol ini di depan Jongin. "Satu ciuman. Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau menukarnya dengan satu ciuman."

"Hanya itu?" Balas Jongin menggoda sembari merapatkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka hingga saling bersentuhan. "Aku bisa memberimu lebih jika kau mau."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo. Gigi lelaki itu menjepit bibir bawahnya sebelum lidahnya menyusup untuk masuk lebih dalam, menjilat dengan lebih rakus. Kemudian bibir Jongin berpindah semakin bawah, membiarkan Kyungsoo mencecap kata-kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan hanya lewat gerak bibir di lehernya, " _Kau berhutang banyak_."

Pengendalian diri Kyungsoo mendadak hilang entah kemana.

"Baiklah." Katanya, ia ingin membuat ini sesingkat mungkin dan secepatnya menerjang Jongin ke ruang tidur terdekat. "Kau ingat saat kita sedang memakan es krim lalu kau mencium pipiku pertama kali?" Kyungsoo menarik kerah jas Jongin, membuat lelaki di hadapannya sontak membungkuk, "Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Bersama itu, Kyungsoo memagut bibir Jongin, mengirimkan sinyal kepada siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya untuk mengakhiri pesta ini.

 _Sesegera mungkin_.

.

* * *

 **OF PROPOSAL AND FIRST LOVE : THE END**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note:**

HELLO!

Maaf telat _update_ huhuhu.Kemarin ada urusan pribadi yang gabisa ditinggalin. Tapi aku serius ga nyangka loh kalian bakal suka sama cerita ini. Padahal aku bikinnya asal banget makanya agak kurang memuaskan.

BUT YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO SWEET! TERIMAKASIH SEKALI YA UDAH MAU NYEMPETIN REVIEW, BACA DAN BAHKAN NUNGGUIN UPDATENYA. PENGEN PELUK SATU-SATU JADINYA. HIKS.

Oiya, mau bilang terimakasih juga buat **_jejenriska1_** dan **_Sexy Rose_ ** yang ngoreksi beberapa penulisan. (BTW SUMPAH YA, AKU UDAH PROOFREAD BEBERAPA KALI TAPI KENAPA MASIH ADA TYPO NYEMPIL YANG GA KETAUAN SIH. SEDIH DEH.)

Dan buat **pcyms7** sama **guest88** semoga _part_ dua-nya tidak mengecewakan yah. Hihihi. Makin saying deh liat kalian heboh gegara baca in. Mwah!

Juga buat yang terus-terusan setia menuhin kolom _review_ , yaampun makasih banget serius, serius, serius! Coba kalo ada _prompt_ menarik lempar ke ask fm (un: redsherr) atau lewat PM **.** Siapa tahu kalo luang aku bisa bikin _drabble_ (KALO LUANG ATAU ISENG AJA YA, HIHIHIHI JADI GA JANJI).

Oke, _so_ review, kritik dan saran sangat dipersilahkan! :)

KAISOO FTW!

 _ **Red Sherry**_


End file.
